Sealed With A Kiss
by kurtaveclarcenciel
Summary: Sebastian made a deal with Hunter, and he is serving the man as long as he remembers. Kurt, the love of Sebastian's long life, come before him once again. However, a curse from Hunter, making Sebastian struggling between chasing what his heart desire or being the noble person and walks out of Kurt's life. (Fantasy / Supernatural theme)
1. A Deal

**A/N: I've posted this on before but I decided to rewrite the whole story. The main plot is pretty much the same but I did some major change. If anyone read it before, I hope you like this new version as well. And I'm so sorry if this makes you confusing. I just really feel like the old version is falling apart and I want to make it a better one.**

**This chapter is very short and might be quite confusing for you guys, but I promise the good bits are coming very soon. I'm working on the second chapter right now, and I'm pushing it to a big chapter.**

**Thanks to Claire being such a darling and doing the beta. :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the corridor of his grand mansion with ease. He entered the room at the end of the corridor and sat down behind a grand dark oak table. There was a file on the table and he immediately checked it out.<p>

After a moment, he waved to a red hair girl signalling her to bring in the 'customer' of the night.

"Mr Evans, nice to see you here. Come, sit." Sebastian greeted the nervous boy in front of him.

Sam nodded to him and quietly sat down on the chair. "Umm...Mr-"

"Just call me Sebastian. Let's keep it casual shall we?"

"O-okay." Sam gulped down his nervousness.

"Scarlett." Sebastian called out the girl and she came in with an envelope with Sam's name on it.

The girl placed it in front of Sam and left.

"Don't you want to check it out?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Sam took a deep breath and went to open it, he quickly scanned the pages, before looking up at Sebastian. "That's it?"

"I'm a fair business man." Sebastian smiled, "So, do we have our deal?" He held out a pen for Sam.

"Deal." Sam took the pen and signed it without further hesitation.

* * *

><p>So far, senior year was only a little bit better for Kurt. At least Karofsky was gone, so he didn't need to worry about locker shoves and dumpster dives anymore. The situation in Glee was pretty much the same, if not, worse. Rachel freaking Berry still won't shut up about how she should have all the solos. For some reason, Mercedes and Tina had decided to let their inner diva 'really' shine as well. Half of the time glee was spent hearing the girls fight over solos. Kurt suspected it was actually anxiety about graduating high school and going into another chapter of their life. But he kept quiet about it.<p>

The other good thing this year was his friendship with Sam getting stronger. Sam's father lost his job just before summer. Sam started a lot of part-time job during the summer. Kurt only found out when Sam applied to Burt's shop. The boy didn't want anyone know about his situation, but he trusted Kurt not to tell anyone. Kurt, of course promised to keep it secret and helped by looking after Sam's younger brother and sister while the boy worked. He even made a little summer project of making new clothes for the kids. Things were still quite bad about two weeks before the school year started, but like a miracle, one of the clients from Sam's dad's old company requested Mr Evans as the project director for the new business project as the man did an excellent job previously. With his father getting back his old job and a great pay raise from his previous, Sam didn't need to worry about dropping school to work, and he somehow became Kurt's second best friend after Blaine, due to the lack of communication with Rachel and Mercedes starting this school year.

To everyone's, even Kurt's surprise, Blaine and Kurt didn't get together. The Warblers were quite disappointed with the failure of their mission: 'Get Klaine Together.' Kurt admitted to Blaine he had a crush on him when they first met, but he came to realize he and Blaine would be best as friends. While Blaine was such a gentleman in many areas, he was the male Rachel in performance area. Kurt can recall all the drama between him and Rachel about solos and how it almost cost their friendship, he didn't need to fight for a solos with his boyfriend too. Kurt returned to McKinley, still keeping good contact with Blaine as well as the Warblers, especially Jeff and Nick. The two goof balls had grown on him during his time at Dalton and he had heard from Blaine the Warbler's latest secret mission was 'Get Niff Together'.

"Are you serious? Those two are still not together?!" Kurt laughed into his phone to Blaine was on the other end.

Blaine sighed "I swear half of the Warblers are this close to giving up. Those two are just too stubborn to admit their mutual feelings for each other."

Kurt giggled, "Oh, I miss your guys crazy secret missions."

During his short stay at Dalton, he realized the dapper uniforms was really the only dapper-ness of the Warblers. He had witnessed various small and big pranks during his stay to understand, most of them were just as reckless as average teenagers.

"You should come visit and help us!" Blaine laughed.

"I still get to join in the Warblers' missions?" Kurt teased a little.

"Of course! Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Besides, you know we all miss you."

"I know. I miss you all too. Should I come visit this Friday?"

"What about you come over this Saturday? You can bring Sam! That boy is becoming half a Warbler now. We have two new students in the group this year, we're throwing a welcome / get together party. The more the merrier!" Blaine suggested excitedly.

"Really? Are they good?"

"Spying on us already? I thought we came to agreement that you're the worst spy ever."

"Blaine Anderson. Take that back. I'm not a bad spy, I'm just too fabulous I stand up so much."

"Of course." Blaine chuckled "Seriously, you and Sam should come, it will be fun."

"Alright, I'll ask, Sam misses Jeff too, I swear those two are like long lost brothers."

"Lucky Sam is straight or I bet Nick would be very jealous."

"Maybe making Nick jealous is the way to get them together." Blaine could hear the smirk in Kurt's voice.

"See! You should definitely help us with this mission!"

"Alright! Fine, I'll make Sam come with me this weekend."

"Great! See you this weekend then!"

"See you."


	2. Blue Eyes

**A/N: I bet some of you were quite confused about chapter one. It's a story with supernatural elements but I don't want to spell it all out in chapter one. I hope this chapter will give you more hints about the situation between characters. Also, feel free to leave questions in my tumblr ask or in the reviews. I'd answer your questions. I hope you like it. Big thanks to Clarie for beta. Good luck with you test next week! :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea? Its your Warbler thing."<p>

Due to the growing friendship with Kurt, Sam usually went to Westerville a few times with Kurt to hang out with the Warblers and he became fast friends with the boys.

"Sammy I told you; Blaine asked you to be there!"

Kurt waved off the boy's worry with his free hand while the other steered the wheel. They agreed to take turns driving, and since Sam was taking his little sister and brother out on Sunday, Sam decided he would not drink and drive back to Lima tonight.

"Besides, you can totally help us with mission Get Niff Together." Kurt smirked.

"They are still not admit their feelings?"

"Yup! It's getting really annoying. All those sad longing looks they give each other are driving the Warblers crazy."

"What's your plan then?"

"That, will require you, my charming very gay friendly straight best friend."

"What do you m-oh, no, nononononooooo."

"Yes yes yes. Sam, I'm not asking you to kiss Jeff, just be a little flirty. We hope making Nick jealous might help him realize he needs to get his shit together and ask Jeff out for real. Cause Jeff is a lost hope. He clearly didn't realize he's falling for Nick, while Nick knows very well about his feeling, he's just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"If Nick get jealous and punches me or something, its on you."

"I'll make sure you're safe. Okay?"

"Aw, my knight in shining armour!" Sam chuckled.

"See! You're already being your flirty self. I swear I get confused about your 'inner' gay sometimes." Kurt laughed.

"Well, if I need to explore, will let you know." Sam gave Kurt a playful wink.

"Don't let Finn know, he'll get confused." Kurt giggled and shook his head a little.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie!" Jeff practically ran across the living room to hug the boy the second he set foot in Blaine's house.<p>

Blaine volunteered to host the party at his house as his parents were out of town for business trip.

"Jeffery! Put. Me. Down!" Kurt exclaimed when the blonde lifted him up and spun him around.

Jeff quickly put the boy down because no Warbler would ever dare to deal with Kurt's bitch face.

"Hey Jeff." Sam greeted the Warbler once he had calm down.

"Hey Sammy!" Jeff hugged the other blonde happily and gave him a few thumps on the shoulder.

"You two need to stop calling me that." Sam almost whined at the nickname. It was not that he hated it, his little brother and sister called him that too, just that Kurt and Jeff always said it like they were teasing him.

Kurt just laughed it off and headed into the living room. "When's everyone?"

Nick beamed "Some are out by the pool, but most of them are in the kitchen, apparently, one of our newbies is really talented with drinks."

"Good thing I can drink tonight then." Kurt smiled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you. You are our legend!"

Kurt giggled and followed the boy.

"Guys, Kurt is here!"

"Hey Kurt." Thad and Trent smiled brightly at the former Warbler.

"Sebastian, Hunter, come meet Kurt!" Thad called out to the two boys getting ice from the fridge.

They turned and they froze at the sight of Kurt like they had just seen a ghost.

"Guys...?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Hunter." One of them stepped up and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

"Oh we know, we've heard so much about you already. And we've only joined Warbler for a month." The boy smirked, "Apparently you are a legend of not only being the one and only countertenor the Warbler ever had, also looking unfairly beautiful. Right Sebastian?!" He turned to the other newbie, Sebastian.

The sandy hair boy snapped out his daze and looked at Hunter than to Kurt. "H-hi. I'm Sebastian."

Kurt thought he must be imagining things, but it seemed like Sebastian's hand was trembling when they shook hand.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or does that new guy keeps looking at Kurt." Sam whispered to Jeff at the corner of the living room, where they were taking a break from the busy party.<p>

"Sebastian is totally drilling hole at the back of Kurt's head with his eyes." Jeff confirmed, to be perfectly honest, Sebastian was not subtle at all, his eyes were locked on Kurt since they met in the kitchen.

Kurt seems to noticed as well as he glanced across the room from time to time, but he looked away quickly when his eyes met Sebastian's.

The Sebastian's staring was getting onto Kurt's nerves, so he downed two large cup of the alcohol mix in hopes it would help ignore it.

"Easy there, you will be out before you know it."

"Oh...hey, Hunter, right? See, I remember you, still very sober." Kurt smiled, denying the tipsy feeling quickly overcoming him.

Hunter smiled a little bit too friendly for someone Kurt just met and it gave him an unsettling feeling.

"Why did you leave Dalton?" Hunter asked.

"The tuition was putting a lot of pressure on my family and I really missed my old friends...I mean, not that I don't care about the Warblers. I just feel more like myself without a uniform."

"Ah, a free spirit. I see. Being a carefree, beautiful, song bird, tell me, is there a special someone?" Hunter smirked.

The question caught Kurt off guard and he didn't know how to respond.

Hunter waved off his worries. "Relax, I'm straight, I'm simply asking on my awkward friend's behalf." He nodded his head towards Sebastian's direction.

Kurt blushed, Hunter implying the very attractive new guy was taking interest of him made him very nervous. Not only had no guy been really interested at him before, the looks from Sebastian gave him a bubbly feeling in the stomach.

Before Kurt could reply, however, Sebastian dragged Hunter away from him, hissing "What the fucking hell are you doing?"

The boys went to other room to avoid anyone eavesdropping.

"My dear friend, don't you want to reunite with your beloved Kurt?" Hunter grinned.

"I know you, trying to trick me to go for Kurt, and watch us suffer," anger boiled in Sebastian's gut.

"After 900 years of working together, I can't believe you think this low of me." Hunter placed a hand over his heart.

"Did you know this, is that why we're moving to this freaking Lima, in the middle of nowhere? Because you know Kurt is here?" Sebastian hissed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I got to say, your little boy toy didn't change much, still flamboyant. Lucky the gays are becoming more accepted today, I remember back in the old days, he caused so much scandal." Hunter made a few 'tsks' sound which irritated Sebastian even more.

Sebastian's body was shaking with anger, "Leave us alone."

"Where's the fun? My dear friend, I require some entertainment for this immortal life."

"Go make yourself some human pets, I don't give a fuck. I promised a thousand years and I will keep my words. Leave Kurt alone."

"And you think you can be with Kurt again when the day comes. Let me tell you this, you won't, I will just take you fucking soul when the day comes, no pretty Kurt for you. He will never know you."

"So be it! I want him safe."

"You can talk the talk but we both know you can't walk the walk, now that you see him, you want him. The desire-your desire that lasted all these centuries, will creep up on you. You won't be able to resist him. "

"Is that what you want? To see me beg? To suffer? To be even more miserable for the rest of the hundred years?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yeah, watching you suffer is my greatest pleasure over all these years. That deal I offered you was too generous. I don't give lives, I take lives! I should never saved your little lover boy!"

"I can give you another thousand years. Just-don't hurt Kurt. Please..." Sebastian's voice was shivering.

Hunter chuckled "I wish you can see your own face right now. This is priceless. This is gonna be so much fun. And I don't even have to do anything else, I can just sit here and watch you suffer."

"You fucker." Sebastian swung his fist at Hunter but the boy easily dodged it.

"Show some respect, Sebastian. I am, afterall, your superior." Hunter smoothed his shirt and walked away with ease.

Sebastian took a few breaths to calm himself.

The whole world seems like spinning out of control and he thought he was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" Right at that moment, that voice Sebastian couldn't decide he needed to runaway from or to echoed in the room.

Sebastian turned, and a glimpse of the most beautiful blue eyes was all he saw before his sight went black.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian woke up, it was the next day and he found himself on a strange bed.<p>

"Err..." Sebastian whined at his horrible headache and struggled to get up.

"Not so fast. You passed out last night." The beautiful voice filled the room and Sebastian dropped his head to avoid eye contact.

"Sebastian? You okay? Blaine is making you some soup." Kurt's voice was full of concern.

The boy just nodded. Kurt moved to sit on the edge of the bed and he reached forward to place his hand on Sebastian's forehead.

Sebastian almost flinched away, and their eyes locked once again.

Sebastian knew in that instance he was screwed. Hunter he was right, he couldn't resist Kurt. It had been too long, and every fibre in Sebastian longed to touch, kiss the boy again.

Sebastian was about to pull the boy in and kiss him when Blaine came into the room.

"Hey! You're up!"

"Blaine...you're awfully full of energy after a night of alcohol." Sebastian commented.

"Well, someone had to take care of the guests, and its not a good idea putting me and alcohol in one sentence." Both Kurt and Blaine giggled at the memory of Blaine 'I Might Be Straight' incident.

Sebastian felt anger boiling inside of him. His feeling towards Blaine Anderson just went from a friendly classmate to someone he hated in one second.

He shook his thoughts away, "Sorry, I don't normally get drunk like that."

Kurt patted Sebastian's arm gently, "Its fine. I think you just need more rest. Hunter already went back to Dalton. Blaine is going to drop us back to Dalton and Lima."

"T-thanks."

"Shall we leave in an hour? Give you some more times to sober up." Kurt asked.

"I'm much better now, I'll just quickly freshen up." Sebastian stumbled to the bathroom.

"Its not usual to see you take care of someone like that when you first meet." Blaine whispered after Sebastian is out of sight.

Kurt gave him a look, "Blaine Anderson, are you saying I'm a crude person?"

"Of course not!" Blaine bumped his shoulder lightly, "Just you're being extra nice to our new Warbler."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I saw the two of you keep looking at each other last night."

"It's not...well, I have eyes okay. I'm allow to look."

"Of course you are, I'd say Sebastian was extremely okay with it too."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment, "If I didn't have to loan my car for Sam so he could get back early for his family, I could have just leave right now."

"You wouldn't." Blaine grinned and mouthed 'Sebastian'

The ride back to Dalton was quiet, Sebastian was fully awake by now but he wanted to observe the dynamic between Kurt and Blaine so he pretended to sleep on the ride. He overheard something about Sam helping mission Get Niff Together and he remembered the blonde Sam Evans. He spent all his time looking at Kurt last night he didn't realize the boy who made a deal with him this summer was there. Sebastian hid his smile with his head lower. This information would come in handy.

Blaine dropped Sebastian back to Dalton first, and after waving the boys goodbye, Sebastian went back to his room, only to find Hunter laying on his bed.

"Hunter, get out of my room." Sebastian was so done with being polite to the other boy. He had put up with this far too long.

"Back so soon Sebastian? I thought you would start to reconnect with Kurt after him took care of you the whole night, you should thank me really, helping you guys get to know each other quicker."

"I can control myself..." Sebastian knew its a down right lie but he refused to back down.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hunter chuckled and got up to leave.

* * *

><p>Sam got a text that evening, he looked at it and then it was like he remembered something. He told his parents he wanted to get some snacks and quickly went out of the house. After passing three streets, he made two left turns, another two streets down, one right turn and there it was, the house he went to last time for his deal.<p>

The front gate open when he reached to it. The red hair girl was there to greet him again. "Hello Mr Evans. Sebastian is expecting you."

"Yes...is something wrong with our deal? Why did he need to see me?"

Scarlett smiled, "I'm afraid you will have to ask him yourself Mr Evans. This way please."

"Is something with my deal, Mr Sm-Sebastian." Sam asked as soon as he sat down in the room.

Sebastian smiled, "Not really, in fact I'm asking you to come here so I can make you a better deal."

"Better deal?"

"In case you didn't notice, you didn't remember the deal we made or anything about me once you walked out this place last time."

"Yes...but when I got your message tonight, I remembered everything, I met you at the Warbler party but I didn't remember we made the deal that night."

"That's the beauty of this business, you only remember me when you're in need. I need to summon you tonight because you have no desire to make another deal at the moment, but I have something better in store for you."

Sam swallows nervously.

"Relax, Sam. Correct me if I'm wrong, you're close friend with Kurt Hummel?"

"Y-yes. What do you want from Kurt? I can't hurt my friend. Kurt had been nothing but nice to me, I won't do anything to hurt-"

"Sam, calm down." Sebastian's firm voice calmed the boy.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, so, our original deal is ten years of your life time and a secure job for your father until his retirement." Sebastian flip through his notebook for record.

"Yes."

"I need a little favour from you. Keep an eye on Kurt for me, and I can make you the offer of five years of your lifetime."

"What do you mean by keep an eye on Kurt?"

"I want to know what happens in his life. Where he hangs out, his friends and stuff."

"Stalker...?"

"No, me and Kurt go way back, he won't remember it but I need to make sure he's safe."

"You mean he's in danger?"

Under other circumstance, Sebastian would be annoyed by Sam's endless questions; but he could see Sam actually cared about Kurt as a good friend and he feel better Kurt had someone by his side.

"Trust me when I say I care about Kurt and I absolutely mean him no harm. However, there's someone who wants to play tricks and I need to protect Kurt by doing everything I can."

"Umm, okay. So how do we do that?"

"After you leave this house, you won't remember this conversation or any of our previous deal. Your subconscious will simply do all the work. Once a week I will call you and you will let me know about Kurt's life. If any emergency happens you can contact me."

"How-"

Sebastian lightly tapped his head to imply Sam will have information about him when he was in need.

Sam nodded. "Okay, I get it. I'm only doing this because I believe you really care for Kurt."

"Good, since this is off the book deal, you won't have to sign anything." Sebastian held out his hand for a handshake.

Sam shook the boy's hand firmly.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sebastian smiled.


	3. Mutual Interest

Kurt had sworn he would stop crushing on cute guys after several failure, but that new Warbler Sebastian was not helping at all. Kurt had been dreaming about the boy since the Warbler party. He even tagged along with Blaine for a few Lima Bean coffee meeting, claiming he was in search of the best of coffee in Lima. Not only was Sebastian really attractive, he also returned some of Kurt's gazing; which only made Kurt think they shared mutual interest.

"Hey, you look tired." Blaine stated as Kurt just slumped down in the chair between him and Sebastian.

"Blaine, you know I love you as a best friend. But I'm so beating you in Regional. Or I will kill myself for not winning this thing after everything I went through." Kurt didn't like to complain about New Directions with anyone outside of the group but he knew Blaine wouldn't use the information to go against them and he just wanted to let it out.

"Drama?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt returned a tired smile, "It's nothing. I shouldn't unload it on you."

"No its fine. You...guys are usually fascinating."

"Thank you." Kurt gave him a bright smile, the tall boy had been very nice to him lately. Kurt still hadn't figured out Sebastian's motive, but he decided to keep hold on to this newly developed friendship.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Blaine said excitedly, grabbing both of the boys attention. "The bi-monthly old Hollywood movie night in town."

"And there is a cheesecake place next to it!" Kurt almost shrieked in excitement.

Sebastian looked at Kurt in wonder, which made Kurt nervous again, "Is something on my face?"

"No, its just I didn't take you as a sweet tooth."

"Oh trust me, I'm a walking sugar cube. But I have to watch out my figure, so only guilty pleasures once in a while." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian smiled like he understand Kurt's worries. Blaine didn't say anything about what he saw but played along with the conversation.

* * *

><p>Hunter heard about the new Warbler trio's Friday night. He kept throwing the 'I Told You So' look at Sebastian whenever they ran into each other at school. But he never voiced his opinions about it. Not that Sebastian really cared, as long as Hunter stayed away from Kurt; but he couldn't help but worry a bit, he was playing with fire and he knew it. But he wanted to get to know Kurt better. He had missed him so much, but he worried that the more he knew, the harder it would be for him to let Kurt go. Maybe it was too late for him already.<p>

The universe apparently was on Hunter's side as it was messing with Sebastian's mind right now. The image of Kurt Hummel in paint on skin tight black jeans and a well fitted burgundy dress shirt was presented before Sebastian and he almost choked on air.

"Umm. Y-you look great." Sebastian was glad about his long time training of putting a calm face.

"Thanks. You too. That coat looks good on you." Kurt smiled.

"Guys, I'm here. Take the flirting elsewhere." Blaine cleared his throat.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed with a blush.

Sebastian found it adorable and he was this close to reaching out and running his fingers on Kurt's cheek.

Blaine chuckled, "I was kidding! Let's go, you don't want to miss the show. It's My Fair Lady."

"And cheese cake after." Kurt reminded both of the boys.

Sebastian smiled, he was like a kid reminding his parents he deserved a treat.

"I'd buy you any cake you want. Come on." Sebastian placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back and guided him inside the cinema.

The entire movie, Sebastian was so tense, and he really wished Kurt wouldn't notice it. Kurt was sitting between Sebastian and Blaine, in the old cinema seats that were really close to each other, Sebastian could feel the warmth and the sweet scent wafting from Kurt. He smelled fresh and sweet, like summer berries and it was so intoxicating. Sebastian would be happy to drown in that smell and never wake up.

Before Sebastian realized it, the movie had finished and Kurt gently shook him back to reality. "Earth to Sebastian."

"Huh?"

Kurt chuckled of the startled boy, "The movie's finished, you spaced out."

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about-something."

"Did you not like the movie?" Kurt frowned, he would hate it if Sebastian simply agreed to watch it because he and Blaine suggested.

"No, I like it! Its just something on my mind."

"Oh..."

"I was thinking about the cheese cake, wonder if they are as good as you said it was."

That brought a laugh out of Kurt, "Pretty sure there's better cheese cake place in New York, but this is the best you can have in Ohio." Kurt urged the boy to get up and go, "Come on, let's witness the moment of you tasting heaven." Kurt winked.

Sebastian was quite shocked, but excited, the old Kurt he knew, would never wink or flirt with anyone. Not only was it because people didn't do such things back in the old boring days, but Kurt was really shy when he first met him.

He followed Kurt and Blaine like a lost puppy to the cheese cake place. Kurt started skipping towards the shop and walked ahead the other two as they got closer and Sebastian chuckled quietly watching his back.

"Man. You're so in love." Blaine smirked and said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously, even blind people can see how much you're in love with Kurt. Your dreamy eyes are not subtle at all." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to be together." Sebastian comment, with sadness in his voice.

"Why? I'm pretty sure Kurt is quite fond of you as well. If you're worried about Kurt already having boyfriend, he's sing-"

"I know, I'm not going to chase him. I'm not good for him."

"Why?"

"Just drop it Blaine. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want Kurt know about any of this. I trust you; promise me not to tell Kurt anything I said." Sebastian made Blaine looked at him.

There was a threat, a power in Sebastian's eyes that made Blaine incapable of denying his request. "O-okay, Sebastian. I promise."

"Thank you."

Kurt turned around from few feet ahead, "Hurry up you two! If the cake sold out its on you!" Kurt pout and faked an angry face.

Sebastian looked at him and his eyes went soft, "Alright, coming!" And he half jogged towards Kurt.

Blaine followed behind, he didn't understand Sebastian's decision of not pursuing Kurt, but he respect the promise he made, so he let the tall boy have a moment with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Hunter finished checking the business report from Sebastian. He closed the notebook and look up at the red hair girl stood before him. "Scarlett, darling, it seems business aren't so good this month. What happened to Sebastian that would cause such a bad performance?" Hunter gave the girl a sly smile.<p>

"Umm, I'm afraid I do not know about Sebastian's private life too much, sir." Her voice was shivering slightly.

"No need to be scared, sweetheart. But from now on, I would like you to keep an eyes on Sebastian. If he brings home one particular cute, blue eyed boy, let me know. I don't want to miss the fun."

"Yes...sir." The girl seem torn about this order but she had no choice to obey. She was only Sebastian's assistant, even though she had done the job for five hundred years, she knew she could be easily replaced, and that's the last thing she ever wanted.

Hunter rose from his seat and put the notebook back to Scarlett's hands. "I'm afraid I have to hang out with some of the Warblers to keep up my human appearance. That will be all tonight, darling."

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't see Kurt for a week after their movie night, making all excuses to not join the coffee meeting with Kurt and Blaine.<p>

He decided its time for him to back off a little from Kurt, after the fifth time he almost lost control of grabbing Kurt the other night.

Sebastian could see Kurt was attracted to him just like he was towards Kurt; he had enough experience in seeing people's intention. He was sure if he made a move, Kurt would be all in and that was exactly what Hunter wanted. He needed to stop this before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sebastian is avoiding me?" Kurt asked Blaine during their coffee meeting.<p>

"He said he was busy, he's trying out to be lacrosse captain." Blaine shrugged.

"Is he the same with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like he was acting cool towards me after the movie night? Did I do something?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't think so, he was pretty much staring at you the whole night..."

"Blaine, tell me honestly, did I crush on the wrong guy, again?"

"No! Seriously, Sebastian was pretty much drooling over you since you two met at the party."

"So I'm not imagining thing right? I actually feel something towards him, but he just decided not to see me all of sudden?! I don't understand." Kurt pout.

"Maybe he just don't know what to approach that matters." Blaine patted the brunette's shoulder to comfort him.

"Or maybe he decided I'm not good as he thought?" Kurt tried not to be so depressive but its quite hard, looking back his awful crush records.

"Hey, none of that, you're great. And I do think Sebastian really like you. Maybe he was just going through some personal stuff. Seeing the way he look at you, its only a matter of time he ask you out." Blaine smiled, "Or, you can ask him out?"

"Me?"

Blaine nodded, "If you think you're ready."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready. I do know I'm frustrated."

"Well, you know you like him-"

"Interested." Kurt corrected with a blush.

"Okay, interested, And everyone in Warbler knows Sebastian is also interested in you. If he's too scare to make a move, why don't you make the first move, what the harm, the worst is he says no, right?" Blaine encouraged.

"Blaine, since when are you an expert in relationships?!" Kurt giggled.

"Since it became a pain to watch you two flirt over everything yet no one makes a move" Blaine smirked.

"God, you're horrible!" Kurt playfully smacked his arm.

"Come on, tell me you don't wanna ask him out."

"Ugh, I hate you. Fine, yes I wanna go on a date...or at least figure out if he's actually like me."

"There you go."

"Fine. I'll ask, put your stupid smile away." Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend.


	4. The Kiss

A/N: Sorry I know it's been a while, busy at work. Big thanks to Claire as always.

* * *

><p>Since Brittany started dating Santana, Kurt had become fast friends with the fierce latin girl, and when things with Mercedes and Rachel started to become rocky, Kurt decided to seek advice from Santana.<p>

"Santana I need your help."

"Why lady lips, finally ready to drop your big V and want auntie Tana to teach you some tricks?" Santana teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No its not that, even if I am, it will require to have a guy to do that, and I need your help to get the guy."

"Well, do you know if he likes you?"

"I think so, and according to Blaine, all the Warbler think so too."

"Damn Hummel, you really have a kink for preppy. Is it the uniform? So you have costume kink?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, I don't have a kink! He's just...he's different."

"How?"

"Umm..."

"Hummel, if you need help from Auntie Tana, you need to tell me the situation between you right now."

"We're friends right now, but sometimes I swear the way he looks at me, like he misses me. Like when people find something they have lost already. Is it weird?"

"Its creepy." Santana teased, "How about you? Besides he's attractive, is there other reasons you like him?"

"Okay, I knew I had a lot of silly crush before, but its just so different when I look him into the eyes. It felt familiar and somehow comforting, being around him makes me feel...safe?"

"I think you're too deep in this already." Santana grinned a little too happy.

"Is it bad?"

"Not if you get the guy." Santana winked.

"That's why I need your help."

"Seems like you two share mutual interest at each other, so why not fuck already?"

"Again, I only think he likes me, I'm not really sure."

"Well, confront him."

"What?"

"Ask him."

"What if he doesn't like me like that."

"What do you lose? Its not like randomly confess your feeling to some stranger, you said it yourself, he's a friend already. At the worst, he says no and you just stick with being friends. Besides, taking control is hot."

"Even from me?" Kurt knew it was but he was not sure he was confident enough to do it, it was tempting though.

"Kurt, from one gay to another, take control, tease him a little. If you and him are both being passive, this relationship will never happen. Someone needs to make the first move to begin the game."

"Its not a ga-"

"Its an expression." Santana sighed, "Look, possibly he is scared too, about making the first move, if you're saying everyone in gay Hogwarts think he likes you too, I bet you making the move will turn him on."

"O-okay..."

"So you're gonna do it?"

Kurt a deep breath, and smiled, "Yes."

"That's the spirit! Now go get a boyfriend so me and Brit can have a 'unicorn' double date!"

Kurt shook his head a little, "Only if I succeed."

"You will, just wear your tight jeans. Work that ass of yours." She spanked his ass playfully.

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed in embarrassment and ran off, ignoring the girl's laughter.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was laying on his bed, thoughts drifting on Kurt. He missed Kurt so much it was ridiculous. He had stopped seeing Kurt lately, hoping it can ease the pain in his chest. Truth be told, it didn't, not single ounce of pressure was taken away from his heart. Sebastian found himself thinking about Kurt even more, if not all the time. In just few weeks of being around him had lit up the desire, the longing in full force. He worried about his self control around Kurt. Sebastian was scared his own desire towards Kurt might cause him to make a wrong decision. On the other hand, there was a tiny voice in his head calling him out, telling him to take Kurt. That evil voice telling him that he deserves happiness as well, and Kurt obviously likes him too, so why not have Kurt. Even in a limited time, he deserves to take what he wants, after all, he waited for so long.<p>

Sebastian's phone rang, disturbing the battle in his mind.

"Hello?" He forgot to check the caller ID before he answer.

"S-Sebastian." His heart pang against the chest upon hearing Kurt's soft voice from the other end.

"Kurt." Sebastian almost stuttered.

"Are you free? Can I meet you? I...I have something I want to talk to you about."

Kurt's nervous voice made Sebastian worried. "Is everything okay? Something happened?"

"I-umm, just need to talk to you. If you're free?"

"Yes, I'm free. Do you want me to come meet you?"

"Actually..." There was a knock on Sebastian's door, he quickly walked across the room, hoping to send whoever it is away so he could get back on the phone with Kurt. Only found Kurt standing right there with a nervous smile "I'm already here."

"Kurt..." Sebastian couldn't hide his surprise on his face and he turned a little to let Kurt into the room.

It was the first time Kurt into Sebastian's room and he was quite surprise at the setting. He wasn't sure what he was expected but he didn't expect this sophisticated setting.

A small book shelf with a collection of vintage books, Kurt could see Sebastian had been reading them a lot, as the binding of some of the books were almost falling apart. There's a beautiful dark oak record player next to the desk with a small collection of vinyl set next to it. The bed sheets were a plain, wine colour. There was a musky, comforting scent, Sebastian's scent. But the room doesn't feel live in. It somehow looked like a beautiful setting from those interior design magazine, perfect, too perfect like a stage setting.

"I suppose you're not here to check out my room." Sebastian brought Kurt back to reality.

He turned, first looking down at the floor, the space between his and Sebastian's shoes. "Umm...I-I want to, ask you something."

"Kurt, what is it? What happened?" Sebastian frowned at Kurt's shivering voice.

Kurt counted to ten in heart, his mind keep whispering 'ask him ask him ask him' over and over again.

He looked up to meet those captivated emerald eyes "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-what?"

"You're avoiding me, why? Did I do something wrong? Or did I say something?"

"I wasn't avoiding..."

"That's a lie! What happened? If its something I did, just tell me, don't avoid me." Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes and Sebastian thought he need to stop this soon or he wouldn't last longer.

The tall boy looked away and sighed "I wasn't, Kurt. Its...just something on my mind I need to think about." Like you, I can't stop thinking about you but I can't allow myself to have you. Sebastian almost whined at his own pity thoughts.

There's electric sparked through Sebastian body when Kurt gently touched his arm. "Bas? So you don't hate me?"

Sebastian wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, hate? How could he have even thought Sebastian hated him? If he only knew how he feels right now.

"I don't hate you." I love you.

"But...do you like me?"

And Sebastian was stunned. He knew, from the look of Kurt, he knew what that 'like' means. Not as friend, but as a lover.

"W-why do you ask...?"

"Because I like you, Sebastian." Kurt felt the invisible stone on his chest was gone.

"Kurt..." Sebastian's voice was not surprised, he knew; his voice sounded happy, exciting, yet a hint of worry.

Those blue eyes were looking everywhere but Sebastian right now. "I mean...I'm sure I was pretty obvious. But you confuse me so much, I don't know if you like me or not, sometimes you look at me like you want to say something, like you're happy to see me, sometimes you look at me and I feel like I'm causing you trouble...I just want to know what do you want, if you just wanna be friend or less, I can...I can back off."

There are ten thousands thoughts running through Sebastian's head right now. Should he just push Kurt away? Or should he just hold onto what he have right now but risk Kurt's life? Should he just come clean about what is he really?

"I'm no good to you." The words came out before he can stop himself.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Being with me is not good for you."

"But you like me...?" It came out almost as a whisper, but Sebastian heard him.

"Yes. I like you, I want you but I can't. Its bad."

"Why don't you let me be the one decide." Kurt snapped, he hated people decide everything for him.

"Its easier this way."

"Are you dating someone already?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Kurt, please, just let it go."

"No, I am not letting this go! For weeks, I've been wanting you for weeks! There, I said it!" Kurt almost shouted, he was panting in anger, frustration. "I haven't told anyone about this, but you...you make me feel desire for the first time in my life. When I look at you, it triggers something in me, I tried to push it away, so-hard. But the feeling just keep coming back! For the first time in my life, I think I'm ready to want, to be able to want something, want you. Don't push me away with such a half-hearted lame excuse!" Kurt's vision was getting blurred by tears in his eyes but he blinked it away.

It was like a gate of Kurt's emotions had opened and Kurt just had to let everything out, the hidden feelings for Sebastian just magnified inside him, and they are overwhelming, Kurt thought he might die in a heart attack because his heart ache for desire.

"Kurt..." Its all Sebastian could say, he didn't even know how to tell Kurt about his feelings.

"Please don't deny my chance, our chance before we even tried..."

Fuck, those were the exact words Kurt said to him all those years ago. Sebastian couldn't help but reached out to cup Kurt's face.

"There are so many things you don't know about me..." There's only a few inches between them right now, the closeness brought a comfort to the boys.

"I can start learning about you." Kurt looked at those green eyes, those mysterious green eyes, searching for emotions.

"I knew I'm going to hate myself for this later because you will be much better off without me but I'm a fucking selfish person and I want you too. I want us; I want to hold onto you however long I'm allowed-"

"Sebastian, just kissed me." Kurt's hands were already fisting at Sebastian's collar.

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes for another second for assurance before he slowly lean in and press his lips onto Kurt's.

The kiss was tender, slow, even hesitant. Sebastian was still amazed that he finally got to kiss those lips. He had been waiting for so long he thought it could be just a dream if he rushed it.

He took every second of the kiss to feel, to absorb the feeling of Kurt, lips against his, sweet scent and soft skin. He wanted to cherish the moment, because he knew this absolute beautiful moment is the gateway to all unspeakable future to them, but this time, he wouldn't let go so easy.


	5. The Visit

**A/N: Finally updateeeee. Sorry for the crazy delay, work is driving me mad.**  
><strong>Thanks to Claire &amp; Sarah for beta!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hunter could tell Sebastian gave in the day after Sebastian kissed Kurt in his dorm room.<p>

Of course he knew, he planned it all along. It's been a cat-catching-the-mouse game for the past centuries. He knew his victims well. Sebastian was not the only one tracking Kurt all over the years. Hunter always found the boy before Sebastian and he would play his little trick and make sure the two never crossed paths. And he chose to present Kurt in front of Sebastian when he was reaching the breaking point.

Hunter had found Kurt 3 times in the past, 14th century in France, the 20s in London and 60s in New York. It seems a short lived life was Kurt's fate, all three times Hunter found him, and he didn't live past 30. Hunter thought maybe part of Kurt's soul remembers he died young and played tricks on himself.

When Sebastian shows up in Warblers practice, Hunter saw through Sebastian's fake smile right away. Sebastian's normal smirk, covering his stupid love sick grin, Hunter almost laughed at how easy the boy fell into his trap but he held it. Because no matter how good Sebastian thought he was, Hunter was the real mastermind of toying with people's mind. He would let Sebastian have his little moment; he could even give him years. Slowly, Hunter would take them all away bit by bit and Sebastian would suffer. As good as Sebastian was at his service, he was, after all a toy to Hunter.

Blaine was the first and only one to know about the two dating at the moment, mostly because the two wouldn't stop smiling at each other in the most sickening sweet way that Blaine thought he was about to puke rainbows.

"Oh my god you two, get a room." Blaine whined, "There are single people in the room..."

Sebastian smirked, placing his arm around Kurt's waist; he liked the feeling of Kurt staying close to him. Kurt's presence had a power to comfort him. For the past hundred years, he spent a large amount of time being angry, insecure and lonely and one look at Kurt made him feel alive. Sebastian loved it so much. He loved Kurt so much.

The boys only started dating a few weeks ago. Sebastian is all new to this dating in the modern days and Kurt had never been in a relationship, it was quite awkward at first with many shy looks from Kurt, and Sebastian worried about being too forward. It wasn't until Sebastian said screw it and held Kurt's hand tight in his, in the middle of a shopping mall and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, that they finally let loose.

* * *

><p>"You look really happy lately." Burt commented over dinner one night.<p>

Kurt looked up in surprise, "Me? I'm generally happy most of the time...?"

"I think you know what I mean, are you seeing someone?"

"Dad!" Kurt whined in embarrassment and shock, he didn't expect his father to bring his love life to the dinner table.

"Wha...dud-you ar datin'?" Finn asked as he was chewing his pasta.

Kurt frowned at his step-brother's forever horrible table manners, "Finn, swallow before you speak. And yes, I'm seeing someone."

Kurt figured it might be good to just let it out already, instead of having his dad find out from Finn who always finds out things from Rachel who always likes to be nosy about her friends' private life, as her peculiar way of caring the others.

"So you and Blaine are finally together?!" Finn asked.

"No! Not Blaine, we're just friends!" Exclaimed Kurt, thank god Sebastian didn't hear this because from the short time the two been dating, Kurt realized Sebastian was indeed quite possessive.

"Then who is this boy that makes you smile so happy over the texts?" Carole smiled brightly, she was truly happy to see Kurt found someone special.

"I...we just started dating a few weeks-"

"Few weeks? And you didn't think about telling your old man?" Burt looked disappointed, and quite concerned.

"We are still getting to know each other, Sebastian is very nice to me, dad. I promise."

Burt narrowed his eyes at Kurt for a while, "Why don't you bring him for Friday dinner this week?"

"What?"

"Friday dinner, bring your boyfriend."

"I will need to ask...but promise me you won't bring out the shot gun or even mention it."

"It depends on his behaviour."

"Dad!" "Burt!" Kurt and Carole protested at the same time.

Carole placed her hand on Burt's "Don't scare the boys."

"Fine...no shot gun." Burt huffed.

* * *

><p>Kurt asked Sebastian if he had plans on Friday night, and he wanted to meet the boy in Lima Bean as usual after Sebastian said he was free.<p>

When Sebastian arrived, Kurt was already there with both of their drinks ready on the table.

"Hey..." Sebastian placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek before he sat down next to him.

Kurt still blushed at Sebastian's PDA most of the time and the taller boy found it really cute. He couldn't do it all those years ago and he really enjoyed showing off his boyfriend in the modern day, even though they still received some unfriendly glares, even comments from time to time, this was like paradise compared to what Sebastian had been through.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand between his, "I want to ask you something."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sebastian started looking down at Kurt's arms and hands like he wanted to check if he was hurt.

Kurt chuckled a little, "Why do you always assume something bad happened to me?"

Sebastian sighed in relief, "No, I'm...just worried."

"Well, that's so sweet, but I'm a big boy. I'm fine. But you might need to worry about what's about to happen tonight."

Sebastian looked confused.

"Dad wanted me to bring you to dinner tonight."

"Your dad..."

"Wants to meet you." Kurt gave him a hopeful smile.

"Of course I will come." The answer came right away.

"You will?"

"Of course, you want me to meet your father right?"

"Yes, but you need to know he is very protective of me."

"Its fine, I won't get scared away." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt seemed to calm down after seeing the confident look on Sebastian. Over the few dates they had, Kurt realized Sebastian had a confidence he had never seen on anyone. Sebastian acted quite cocky sometimes but Kurt would notice the power in his voice that people couldn't argue with.

"But I think I need to get a better outfit before I meet your parents." Sebastian gestured at his uniform, he smirked, "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me, my dear?"

Kurt giggled and took his hand, "You know I would never say no to shopping with my boyfriend."

They made a quick stop in the mall and did the shortest trip in Kurt's shopping history. Sebastian didn't have to worry about the price tag and he insisted on picking the best for such an important occasion.

Kurt had mostly seen Sebastian in his uniform or sometime just very casual, t-shirt and jeans, while he already knew his boyfriend had a very nice body, it's nothing compared to seeing him in a dress shirt and nice slim cut pants. Damn, his boyfriend looked like a young hot billionaire without even trying.

"Baby...you're staring." Sebastian chuckled

Kurt didn't realize he licked his lips when checking out his boyfriend. "You look really good in that."

"Good, let's take this then. Excuse me ma'am, I'm wearing this now, can you take off the tags for me please." He called out to the sales assistant and handed her a black card.

The sales girl and Kurt's eyes widen at the sight of the card but Sebastian acted like its normal for a high school kid to have a black card.

"We're running out of time today, but I can take you shopping tomorrow. You can buy whatever you want." Sebastian moved next to Kurt and kisses him on the lips after the saleslady took off the tags on his brand new outfit and helped him pack away his uniform.

Kurt pout, "You made it sound like I'm dating you for the money, I'm not."

"I know you're not. But I'd like you to take advantage of it." He pulled Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Kurt also noticed Sebastian could be very gentle, at least acting towards him. He liked to hold hands, soft kisses on back of Kurt's hand or check. Kurt felt cherished, taken care of and there's a new found confidence in him.

* * *

><p>The two quickly drove to Kurt's home after the shopping trip and Kurt was glad his father was not home yet; he didn't want Burt scaring Sebastian away before he set foot in the house.<p>

"It's very comfortable in here."

"Good, get comfortable, do you want anything?"

"A hug?" Kurt awe at the sight of Sebastian asking for hug like a needy child, he sat closely to his boyfriend on the couch.

"Hmm, I wish we can be like this forever."

"Ah, you're so in love with me." Kurt teased.

"You have no idea-" Sebastian almost said he had been dreaming about this for years, "-how adorable you are."

Kurt beamed and leans closer to Sebastian's chest. "You're too sweet."

There are sounds of the front door opening, followed by some footsteps. "Kurt, are you here?"

Kurt shook his head a little and mouthed 'Dad' to Sebastian before he got up, "Dad we're in the living room."

Sebastian rose from the seat as well and stood close to Kurt, holding his hand.

"So, you're Sebastian?" Burt gave the boy next to his son a very serious face.

"Yes. Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel." He held out his hand to give Burt a firm handshake, which impressed the old man very much.

Burt gesture the boys to sit, Sebastian naturally wraps his arm around Kurt's waist when they sat down.

Burt saw it but didn't say anything, "So, hmm...how do you two know each other."

Kurt frowned and hoped Carole would come back any minute now to save them both from this awkward father intimidating the boyfriend act.

"Kurt came to one of the Warbler gathering as a former member, I am actually new to the group. I just transferred to Dalton this year."

"Where did you study before this?"

"London."

"That's quite far away. May I ask what brought you here?"

Kurt whined, "Dad..."

"I'm trying to get to know the person my son is dating."

Sebastian chuckled lowly, "It's okay Kurt." He gave a comforting squeeze to Kurt's hand.

Sebastian turned back to Burt, "I came because my cousin, he's the only one I know after my family died."

"Oh, I'm very sorry for you."

"It's okay; it was a very long time ago."

Kurt looked confused, "I didn't know you have a cousin."

"Hunter..." It was a lie; it's the go to lie between him and Hunter. "But we're so different most people don't even believe us so we just don't bring them up unless it's necessary."

Sebastian hated lying to Kurt, but he couldn't tell people he was moving around the world to get people to sell their souls. And it usually stops people from prying into his background whenever he claimed he and Hunter are the only family members after a family tragedy.

Luckily, Carole came back shortly afterwards, so as Finn; saving the three men in the room from the awkward silence.

Finn offered to play Call of Duty but Sebastian declined, claiming he's old school and mostly enjoyed reading instead of video games.

"Dude, you're like Kurt's dream man!"

"Finn Hudson!" Kurt exclaimed and pulled Sebastian away from his brother.

"I'm your dream man?" Sebastian smiled a little too happy.

"Undetermined." Kurt turned away to hide his smile.

Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's waist, "Don't worry; I intend to be the best for you." He lightly whispered to Kurt's ear "I promise I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, can we go to your room instead watching your brother killing imaginary people?"

Kurt nodded and pulled Sebastian's hand into his, the two then went upstairs.

"So...my room." Kurt made a weak 'ta-da' gesture to his room.

Sebastian glances throughout the room slowly studying the décor. It's very neat, clean and smells like Kurt, he liked that very much.

"This is..." Sebastian notices a photo of kid Kurt and a beautiful woman.

"My mum, she died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Sebastian brushed his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt gave him a slightly sad smile, "it's been a long time. Sometimes I feel like don't even remember how she looked like and I feel so guilty and I would run back home and look at this photo. This is the last one we took together. I miss her so much...I swear I would do anything to bring her back. I'd sell my life, my soul-"

Sebastian flinched at the words; he quickly turned to Kurt and pulled the boy in his arms. "Don't."

"Bas...?"

"Don't ever say that."

"Say what?"

"Don't talk about selling your soul."

"It's not going to happen, you silly."

"Just don't. Promise me, please." Sebastian's voice was close to pleading and Kurt realized its serious to him.

"I promise." Kurt hugged him back firmly.

Sometimes things like these happened, Sebastian worried about him for such small things and it confused Kurt. He only thought its Sebastian way of being a good boyfriend but after what he just heard, Kurt wonder if this had to do with Sebastian's past.

Dinner went smoothly and to Kurt's relief, Burt stopped trying to scare Sebastian and seemed to be quite impressed by his good manners and confidence. Sebastian swept Carole off her feet with sincere compliments on her cooking and the charming smiles.

"You did a good job with impressing the boyfriend's parents." Kurt commented when he walked Sebastian out.

"Good then, since you don't have to worry about impressing my parents, I'll say this deal is pretty secure, you're stuck with me."

Kurt giggled, "What about Hunter? Don't I have to impress your cousin?"

Sebastian frowned, "No, we don't really get along that well to be honest, we just tolerant each other."

"But he's your own family left..." Kurt sounded worried.

"Well, I have you now. So you better take care of me now." Sebastian held Kurt's face between his hands before he kissed him.

"What about tomorrow, are we going to your place after our shopping trip? And I can make you dinner."

Sebastian thought about a certain room in his house, his hesitation made Kurt nervous.

"You don't want me to come?"

"No, just my place is quite far..."

"I can tell my dad I'm having sleepover with the girls...I mean, I just want to have a quite night with you." Kurt flushed.

"I know babe, I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"So is that a yes? Staying at yours?"

"Yes, I should get going then, need a lot of cleaning up before you come." Sebastian gave him a cheeky smile, making the boy laugh.

"Good night." With one final kiss, Sebastian got into his car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Sebastian called out for Scarlett the moment he went back to his place. He always returns to his house after a week staying in Dalton's dorm room.<p>

"Scarlett!"

"Yes?" Scarlett came out from her room.

"I'm having a guest tomorrow. He's staying overnight."

"I will get the guest room ready."

"No, no need. He's staying in my room."

Scarlett looked surprise but she simply nodded.

"Also, I want the drawing room locked when he's here. I need to put something in the room tonight. But double check and make sure it is locked before I bring the guest home tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Sebastian gave her a look, "I mean, yes Sebastian."

"And...When he's here, I want you to stay at Hunter's, make sure he will not come here this weekend."

Scarlett nodded again, she suspected Sebastian knew about her method of distraction, that's why the he always feel bad asking her such favours. Truth be told, Scarlett didn't mind being the sex slave to Hunter, she was also lonely for so long and she craved for all the attention she could get. And she would do anything she could to repay Sebastian saving her life all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"Bas, stop it..." Kurt never in his life would have imagined he didn't want to shop but the sight in front of him was actually quite terrifying.<p>

Sebastian shoved everything, literally, everything Kurt ever looked at or touched since they walked into the Marc Jacobs to the poor sales girls.

"But you like that pair of shoes right? And that watch? You looked at it twice."

"I can't pay for all of them!" Kurt hissed.

Sebastian beamed, "Baby I've told you I'm paying everything."

"I can't let you buy me all these things!"

Kurt tried to take away the clothes from the sales' ladies arms but Sebastian pulled him by the waist and kept him away from the girls.

"Take this and make a delivery to this address." Sebastian swiftly handed over his black card and a piece of paper.

"Where are sending them to?" Kurt asked.

"Your home of course, I can never work that electric blue jacket like you do babe."

"But it's too much; I can't have you spend all these money on me!" Kurt pouts.

"To be honest, I'm not very good at being a boyfriend, spoiling you is pretty much all I can do." Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt could see the envious look from the sales girls and he felt it would be mean to turn down Sebastian's offer in front of other people, especially since all Sebastian wanted to do is make Kurt happy in his silly romantic way.

"Fine, just this one time. I'm sure you bought me a year's worth of new clothes..."

Sebastian just grinned like a happy puppy. "Okay."

Kurt pulled Sebastian close as he tipped toe and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise, usually he was the one kissing the other in public, and Kurt took the lead this time kind of giving him a weird warm feeling in his stomach.

Kurt's jaw almost dropped on the floor when they arrived at Sebastian's house. There was a beautiful garden with a grand big porch in front of the house.

"This is where y-you live?" Kurt stuttered in shock.

"Yes, come on." Sebastian pulled Kurt towards the house.

The house had a 20s high society feeling, with nicely polished oak wooden floors and grand designed furniture, there were also many paintings and sculptures in the house.

"You're really into art..." Kurt comment, looking around the house.

"It's natural to like beautiful things." Sebastian smiled, "and they remind me of the good in life."

Before Kurt said anything, Scarlett came out from the living room to greet them. "Sebastian."

"Ah, Scarlett, dear, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Scarlett, she is a helper in my house."

"Hello." Kurt gave her a small nod.

"Do you need me to help with anything before I leave?"

"Oh yes, we brought somethings for dinner tonight, would you help us unload them? They are in my car."

"Certainly!" Scarlett nodded and quickly walked out the house.

Sebastian saw the curious look on Kurt's face, "Do you think I would hide a girlfriend or something at home?"

"At first, I did panic a little, Scarlett looks very pretty. But she looked like she really respects you, so..." Kurt shrugged.

"Don't worry; you're the only person I brought home so far." Sebastian tilted Kurt's face so he can kiss him on the lips.

Kurt smiled, he doubted he was the only boy Sebastian ever dated but he liked that Sebastian was talking sweet to him.

"Come on, give me a tour!" Kurt tugged his boyfriends hand and gave him an adorable look.

Sebastian chuckled, pulling Kurt from one room to another; Kurt loved the house, there was vintage furniture everywhere. It had the sophisticated elegant feeling, there were so many books in the house as well, and he thought he entered a library instead of a study room. "Bas, you've read all these?"

"Yes."

"How do you find the time?"

Sebastian wanted to tell him it's nothing when you've been living for almost a thousands years "Sometimes I don't sleep well, reading kills time."

Kurt stopped asking further question, just keep admiring the house.

"Come on, I thought you said you're making me dinner."

"Wait, what's that room?" Kurt pointed at the door at the end of corridor.

Shit, that's exactly what Sebastian didn't want him to ask about.

"Old storage room...just old stuff."

"Can I see?"

"No-I mean, it's all dirty in there. You don't want your clothes get all dusty right? Beside, I'm not in the mood seeing that old family stuff..."

Kurt remembered Sebastian talking about the death of his parents and he felt bad. "Right, let's make you that dinner, and we can watch a movie after?"

Sebastian relaxed at the change of subject "Yes, let's go to the kitchen, I want to have a lovely dinner with my boyfriend."

Kurt almost skipped to the kitchen. He loved cooking, especially in such a beautiful marble kitchen.

Kurt decided to make a light dinner with grilled salmon and mushroom ravioli.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend busy himself at the counter while humming softly. Sebastian had dreamed about such things so many times it was kind of surreal when this was actually happening.

This moment made Sebastian feel normal, like he was just an ordinary person with the love of his life, having each other's company in a safe and comfortable environment.

It was all a lie though, Sebastian knew this beautiful bubble might pop in any second, he was testing Hunter's limit, he wanted to see how long before he would get burned playing with fire.

Sebastian wouldn't be the only one getting hurt at the end, Kurt too, and possibly everyone that cared about him. He felt like a jerk pulling Kurt into this mess without telling him. Sebastian was convinced Kurt would hate him when he find out...

"Earth to Sebastian," A light peck against Sebastian lips pulled him out of the messy thoughts.

Sebastian smiled against those soft lips instantly and looped his arms around the slender figure.

This reminded him, why he would risk everything, everyone for possibly a short time of happiness.


End file.
